leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DPA33
The Birth of the Greatest Tag Team?! (Japanese: 最強のコンビ誕生!? The Ultimate Combination is Formed!?) is the thirty-third chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot As Mitsumi and Jun leave with B-2, Hareta and Koya prepare for the showdown with Charon. Hareta makes the first move telling Empoleon to attack the gigantic Charon. After this has no effect, Hansom explains that it's a hologram and Hareta seems to accept this as meaning "he's strong". Koya tells Hareta to stand down and let this be handled by the International Police and his Absol starts taking out Stunky to prevent them from using . However Hareta quickly stands in his way refusing to let him do this, because the Pokémon are being controlled and it isn't their fault. Koya replies that it's the only option if they're to continue forward and Charon watches with glee under the impression that the two of them will defeat each other. Meanwhile, B-2 and the others rendezvous with Jupiter and Mars. Jupiter is offended that B-2 would dare to get the traitor Mitsumi involved, but he apologizes and says that if their mission is to be a success they're going to need all the help they can get. However the group were tailed by a pair of Charon's Rampardos, Jun manages to hold them back though with his Dragonite and tells the others to leave it to him and get a move on. As Mitsumi and the others go on, she comments on how it's been a long time since they've all worked together on something, while Jupiter still grouches about it. Back with Hareta and Koya, Koya tells Hareta that defeating the Pokémon now is the only way to stop their suffering and get to Charon and he sends out his Metagross. But Hareta grabs onto Metagross to hinder its ability to attack, Koya yells at Hareta once again before calling out a command for Metagross to attack, but... The Stunky are already subdued by Hareta's Minun's . Koya notes that even in the heat of battle, Hareta thinks of nothing but the safety of the Pokémon and as much as he hates to admit it, his approach was better. However the other Pokémon remain very much in the fight and as Hareta tries to avoid their attacks, Koya wonders how Charon controls the Pokémon. Machinery? Drugs? He then takes note of something important... The smoke on the battlefield, that isn't naturally there as aftermath of attacks. Looking even closer at the smoke, he notices a small light in the distance. Koya then turns to Hareta and asks if Empoleon knows , Hareta replies that it does and asks why. Kōya tells him that there's no time to explain and to just use it, and so Hareta complies. As the smoke clears, a Galactic Grunt with a bizarre machine and a Torkoal are revealed, Torkoal being the source of the smoke that hid him, the machine being what's controlling the Pokémon. Hareta destroys the machine and the Pokémon suddenly go out of control until Hareta orders them to open their eyes. As the hologram of Charon fades, he says that he won't forget this. Koya is impressed with Hareta and tells him that they'll defeat Charon together, Hansom calls out to them saying that he'll be returning to HQ and that he'll leave the situation to the two of them. They reply affirmatively before heading inside, and encountering a Pokémon that Koya is incredibly familiar with. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * B-2 * Koya * Charon * Jupiter * Mars * Hansom * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Jun's) * (Kōya's) * (Kōya's) * (Kōya's) * (Charon's) * (Charon's) * (Charon's) * (Charon's) * (Galactic Grunt's) Trivia Errors * Jupiter's and B-2's lines are placed incorrectly. Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA33